


What's pink and blue all over?

by twinklingpaopufruit



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: BLUE EXORCIST AU, M/M, chan is everyone's teacher, demon! mingyu, dragoon seungcheol, he just wants to teach, he's just tired, tamer minghao, vernon is a walking hazard with a sunflower demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklingpaopufruit/pseuds/twinklingpaopufruit
Summary: Minghao just wants to become an Exorcist, but he has to deal with Mingyu's and Seungcheol's poor attempts at courting him.Blue Exorcist AU
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	What's pink and blue all over?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [were1993](https://archiveofourown.org/users/were1993/gifts).



"That's it!" Chan yelled, slamming his hands on his desk. "I swear if I hear one more whine from any of you, I'm going to send all of you straight to the Vatican to be executed!" 

"Channie is so cute," Jeonghan giggled from his seat. He leaned back in his chair until it was on two legs and shot his teacher a wink. 

Chan's left eye twitched. 

Clearly, no one was taking Chan seriously today. Usually, all twelve Exwires listened to their teacher well. They all respected the youngest and most decorated Exorcist, but when Chan pulled out the thirty-page packets of bible verses to memorize, no one could help but whine and try to appeal to Chan's sensibilities.

It wasn't working very well. 

The eldest in the class definitely tried to push his luck. 

"Oh, Channie, please! Just take out two pages! We'll be good! We promise!" Seungcheol whined cutely from the desk behind Minghao. 

"Be good?" Chan's left eye twitched again beneath his glasses. "You and Mingyu just blew a hole through the wall!"

Minghao, sitting in the second row, looked over to the right side of the classroom. There was, in fact, a giant hole. Both Seungcheol and Mingyu had tried to summon a demon—a skill both clearly knew they were bad at and were explicitly advised to not do by the higher-level Exorcists but did so anyway. 

Mingyu shot up from his seat beside Seungcheol, "I didn't do anything! Seungcheol was the one who drew the sigils on the summoning paper!" 

"And you said the verses!" Seungcheol yelled back. 

"No, I didn't!" Mingyu screamed, voice cracking at the end. He was lying. They all knew it. Even without witnessing it, Minghao knew that Mingyu was talking out of his ass. God, why couldn't the others just behave? He just wanted to pass this class and become an Exorcist.

"If you weren't trying to impress Minghao!" Seungcheol returned.

A giant red flush appeared over Mingyu's face. He hastily looked over at his best friend, and Minghao felt his ears grow hot. Mingyu turned away. "You were trying to impress him too!"

Jeonghan and Joshua snickered from the back of the room. Minghao hunched over in his seat. 

"Seungcheol. Mingyu." Chan gritted between teeth. "I don't care why you were trying to summon demon familiars; I care that there is now a hole in the wall!" Chan pointed to the said wall again with both arms.

"Sir," Jihoon interrupted with a raise of his hand. "I don't see why we have to be punished for these two idiot's terrible flirting."

Jeonghan and Joshua snickered again. Minghao really wanted to die now. He slouched further into his seat. Seokmin, sitting beside him, patted his shoulder sympathetically. 

It was Wonwoo's turn to interrupt, "Weren't you the one to give them the paper?"

Jihoon immediately shushed him.

"Like, I said," Chan tried once more. "I don't care. All of you open up your packets and begin reading. The next person to talk gets detention."

At the mention of detention, everyone wisely shut their mouth. Minghao welcomed the distraction and opened the packet in front of him. Although he couldn't exactly focus. His mind kept drifting over to Seungcheol and Mingyu. 

Minghao had befriended Mingyu first at the start of the term. The half-demon had been loud and boisterous on the first day, nearly tripping over his own tail on his way to the cram school. Minghao had seen Mingyu arguing with his brown, bushy tail to stop, and a second later that same tail slapping Mingyu across the face. Minghao couldn't help but giggle. Still, Mingyu had been terrified and had shoved his tail back into his pants. Minghao didn't care. Half demons were quite common among exorcists. He didn't feel any prejudice or fear toward them. 

Minghao had approached the half-demon with a smile and greeted Mingyu calmly. A second later, that same tail had burst from beneath Mingyu's pants and wrapped around Minghao's wrist. It Mingyu's way to say hello and say he liked him, and Minghao had accepted the greeting. 

Seungcheol, on the other hand, took a little longer to befriend. He always hung around the twin half-demons, Jeonghan and Joshua. He was a little intimidating at first. He had a bold attitude and took the lead in their physical training exercises  _ a little  _ too competitively. But Minghao had learned that Seungcheol was quite kind.

Minghao had visited the local apothecary and on his way to the shop, and saw Seungcheol cooing at five small puppies. Seungcheol was playing with them and feeding them the leftovers from his lunch. When Seungcheol noticed him, he had flushed and tried to regain his composure, but it was too late. Minghao had learned that the tough Exwire was just a giant softy. 

Over the months, Minghao had come to enjoy both their company. He would spend most of his time with Mingyu but always took up Seungcheol's offer for extra strength and training exercises. 

But everything changed after their training camp in the woods. 

Seungcheol and Mingyu had fallen into a river, and Minghao had saved both of them by summoning his twin demon snake familiars. He had rescued them from near death, and since then, well, the two had been trying to court him for an entire month.

It was excruciatingly embarrassing, especially since both of them kept upping up their antics to get his attention.

He hated how it was working. 

As Chan's back was turned as he wrote something on the chalkboard, Minghao flinched as a piece of paper hit him on the side of the head. Minghao looked down at the crumpled notepaper. He sighed and looked for the offender.

He saw an overzealous Soonyoung pointing down at him to open it.

Minghao sighed again. He pulled it open. 

>>>I heard Seungcheol was going to ask you for a date for tomorrow's festival.

Minghao stuttered as he read the message.

It was his biggest mistake. Chan immediately spun around and glared at him. "Minghao, congratulations. You're the first one to join in on clean-up duty for detention."

Minghao balled up the paper and shot Soonyoung with a nasty stare. Soonyoung, however, was already turned away from him, pretending to read. 

Not a second later, Mingyu's and Seungcheol's shared desk clattered to the floor. Mingyu and Seungcheol were both on their feet, wide-eyed, and breathing hard.

_ Oh no. _

"Good. Mingyu and Seungcheol, you can join him in cleaning out the old classrooms."

Neither protested. They propped up their desk again and began to read. 

Thankfully, for Minghao, or not so thankfully, the class drew on way longer than Minghao ever intended it to. He wanted to bang his forehead against the worn-out desk—a whole hour trapped with Mingyu and Seungcheol. You know, really, this was all Jun's fault. If Jun had actually read their assignment, he wouldn't have skipped right over to the demon they were supposed to hunt. And if he hadn't skipped his merry way to it, Seungcheol and Mingyu wouldn't have tried to stop him and wouldn't have fallen into the river. Then none of this mess would be happening. 

He turned to Jun, who was sitting in the corner seat in front of the classroom. He chanted all the biblical verses he knew in his head, hoping that Jun would be affected by one of them. There was no luck. He sighed and looked at his desk, where a sharp glint caught his eye. He followed the light, and it found Seokmin's pencil case and a round compact mirror. 

He looked at the mirror and saw Mingyu and Seungcheol. 

He mentally groaned. Those stupid idiots he called friends had ruined everything. He shut his eyes. He didn't have the heart to insult either of them. Neither was an idiot. Seungcheol was a Dragoon and top of his class when it came to any demon knowledge. Mingyu was working for two classifications as a Knight and Doctor. He always scored top marks in both areas. They were both incredibly talented in their own fields...and incredibly good looking.

After staring at the reflection a little longer, he noticed that Mingyu looked right back at him. Minghao automatically twisted away, but he could still feel the look burn the back of his head. 

The bell rang a second later, and Minghao groaned out loud. 

"Let the hell begin," Minghao muttered, standing to his feet.

"Seungcheol," Seokmin tweeted with a bright smile. "You'll be fine."

"Yeah," Vernon, his fellow Tamer Exwire, agreed. He came to his desk and stood in front of him. He reached into his bag and pulled out his little garden demon. It was a tiny, cute thing with a giant sunflower wreath that Seungkwan had made for him. The little garden demon yipped, and a small flower burst from its center.

"If things get too heated with them, just light this flower. It's supposed to resolve tense situations." 

"Really?"

Vernon nodded furiously.

"Amazing, thank you." He hugged his friend and plucked the flower from the small green demon. He examined the flower from all sides. It was a pink flower with the edges of the petals, a soft blue. It was slightly sticky and had a weird scent, but Vernon's little green demon wasn't that different. 

"Seungcheol, Mingyu, Minghao go clean Room A-6, and when I get there, I expect it to be spotless! Understood?" Chan shouted.

Minghao tucked the flower in his pocket, and the three students muttered out a yes and made their way into the hallway. 

As soon as the three boys made it inside the dirty-grimy class, Mingyu and Seungcheol began to whine and fight.

"Hey, why are you staring at me?" Seungcheol sneered. 

"I'm not staring. Just trying to figure out if you spilled your brain today," Mingyu stated. 

"You asshole!" Seungcheol yelled, approaching the teenager fast. "I am not a moron!"

"God geez! You two whine a lot, you know that?" Minghao complained to both of them, looking around. 

Seungcheol and Mingyu both had a fiery blush on their cheeks, as neither could think of a comeback. "We should find the cleaning supplies," Minghao muttered. 

He found it inside the corner closet and handed rags and bottles to both of them. The two took it with equal pouts. 

The boys began cleaning the room in silence, but not for very long. Mingyu's tail bumped into a stack of boxes, and a swarm of coal tars erupted from them. Mingyu jumped back in shock and collided into another stack, releasing even more coal tars.

"Get out of there!" Seungcheol shouted, tugging Mingyu away.

The coal tars buzzed around them, nipping at their skin uncomfortably. Seungcheol and Mingyu didn't have their weapons on hand, so Minghao dug inside his pockets for summoning paper. He found a scrap, bit his thumb, and let the blood drop onto it. "I invoke the originators Nü Gua and Fu Xi, fulfill all my wishes. Help me conquer all!" 

Two snakes erupted forth: one completely white and the other entirely black. They hissed immediately at the presence of the low-level demons. 

"Vanquish them," Minghao ordered.

The snakes leaped into the air, spitting venom and corroding the demons. A trail of black smoke slipped into the air, wherever the snakes spat. Seungcheol and Mingyu got with the program. They found two brooms and swung them around to direct the coal tars toward Minghao's familiars.

The entire affair took a total of fifteen minutes. When the last coal tar disappeared, the three of them were breathing hard. They collapsed to the floor. Minghao thanked his familiars, and the two snakes kissed Minghao's ankles with their tongues before disappearing. 

"You would make detention worse," Seungcheol muttered toward the ceiling.

Minghao saw Mingyu's tail jump straight into the air.

"It's not my fault these Exorcists never clear this place!"

"You're the one who scared them."

"They would have appeared anyway since we were cleaning."

"Yeah, but not all at once."

"What? Can't you take it?"

Seungcheol sat up and glared down at Mingyu. "I can take anything you can. Even double!"

"Yeah, well, let's go find another room with our weapons and see who can kill more!"

Minghao rolled his eyes at both their replies. He stood slowly to his feet. He was not having it. He grabbed the cleaning spray bottle and went up to both of them. He sprayed both of them in the face with a dead-pan expression. "Enough, seriously." 

Every goddamn day. 

He missed it when all of them were just friends. 

Why couldn't they just get along? 

Both of them immediately pouted and directed their whines at him. That was worse. Minghao rolled his eyes and returned to his corner of the room where he had been cleaning the chalkboard. At the thought of wanting only what's best, he suddenly remembered Vernon's gift. Fumbling within his pocket, he pulled out the flower. 

He knew he had a lighter in his pocket for emergencies, so he drew it out and lit the flower. The blue edges immediately spread to the rest of the flower until all the pink was gone. Instead of it turning into ash, the flower became even slicker and slimier. 

What the?

"Hey, what's that smell?" Mingyu asked, sniffing the air around him. 

"What smell?" Seungcheol asked. 

"That weird thing. You really can't smell it. It smells funky," Mingyu said again. He followed his demon nose toward Minghao and stood in front of him.

"What's that?" Mingyu asked.

"A flower from Vernon," Minghao replied, trying to shake off the flower, but it was stuck to his hand. 

Mingyu reached for it, and maybe that was the real mistake. Any magic flora or herb always had a strange effect on demons. As soon as he touched it, it burst. Pink and blue pollen exploded all across the classroom, coating not only the walls and ceiling but Minghao, Mingyu, and Seungcheol.

All three of them began coughing. Minghao wiped at his shirt to get the pollen off, but it wasn't working. Normally, he would be freaking out that an unknown plant just exploded on him, but strangely, he was starting to feel drowsy and very hazy.

"Minghao?" Seungcheol asked, coming up to them.

It was too late. Minghao slumped against the wall. He fell onto his ass and rubbed at his head. Seungcheol was next to fall beside him, then Mingyu.

"What was that?" Seungcheol asked, speech coming in slurred.

Minghao shrugged. He looked down at his hands. They were covered in the pollen, but they looked extra sticky and slimy. 

Mingyu reached out for his hand and touched it. Then tried to pull away. Oh no.

Minghao tried to yank his hand away from Mingyu's grasp, but it was no luck. They were stuck. And before Minghao could pull his other hand safely to his chest, Seungcheol was reaching over for his right hand as well.

Seungcheol gasped and tried to pull his hand free.

But it was definitely no use.

All three of them were glued together by the hands—with Minghao in the center.

Could his day get any worse?

"I'm cold," Mingyu whined. He sneezed and then snuggled into Minghao's side. Apparently, it could. 

"I'm not cold," Seungcheol said, but he slumped onto Minghao's other shoulder. "Sleepy but not cold."

"It's probably because he's a demon," Minghao answered with a yawn.

He was sleepy too. Everything just felt soft and hazy. 

"Why did you accept a flower from Vernon?" Mingyu asked. "He's always carrying weird shit."

"Did Vernon roofie us?" Seungcheol questioned next.

"Seems like it," Minghao said. "I just wanted you to stop fighting."

"We weren't fighting," The two said in tandem.

If Minghao had the strength, he would glare at them both, but he just wanted to sink further into their warmth. "Yes, you were."

The two were silent for a moment. "I'm sorry," Seungcheol muttered first.

"Me too," Mingyu stated.

Minghao keened and pulled both their hands into his lap. "Will you two stop fighting? For me?"

"I'll try, but Seugcheol is a giant baby."

"Better than a giant oaf."

"Stop it, you two. You two used to be friends before…" Minghao paused. He blinked slowly and licked his lips. "Do you like me?"

Seungcheol gasped and tried to pull back, but their connected hands stopped him. "What?! No, that's ridiculous."

"Yes," Mingyu admitted. 

Minghao's head snapped toward Mingyu. "Really?"

"I do too," Seungcheol blurted as if it was a competition.

Minghao slouched further into the wall with a frown. "Oh."

"Oh?" Mingyu asked, pushing up. "What does 'oh' mean?"

"It's just...I don't want to lose our friendship. That's what's going to happen, right? If I choose someone over the other."

"Do you want to choose someone?" Seungcheol asked sadly. 

Minghao pressed his lips together and shook his head. "No, not really."

An uncomfortable silence wrapped around all three of them. After several minutes, Mingyu muttered. "We should get up and find Chan, so he can help us."

"Too tired to get up," Minghao whined, which wasn't like him.

The two noticed. They snapped their gaze to him. Minghao looked at both of them and felt his face flush. He wanted to bury his face in his hands, but he couldn't do that attached to both of them. 

"So, what do we do?" Mingyu asked.

"Sleep," Minghao answered. The image of cuddling between them filled his head and made him flush more. 

"We can sleep for a few minutes," Seungcheol agreed. 

Seungcheol rubbed his cheek further into Minghao's shoulder and yawned. Mingyu beside them sighed but leaned once more into Minghao's space. Minghao could feel Mingyu's tail uncurl and fall behind him, tickling the small skin of Minghao's back. It felt nice...until…

"Get your tail off me," Seungcheol muttered.

Minghao grunted and looked to the side where Mingyu had wrapped his tail around Seungcheol's wrist. Minghao's eyes opened wide, knowing what that meant. He glanced over at Mingyu and saw a giant flush on his friend's face. 

"I'm trying."

Mingyu tugged at his tail with his free hand, but the tail was not budging. Mingyu's tail always had a mind of its own.

"It's saying hi," Minghao told Seungcheol, who was also trying to pull the tail off. 

"Hi!" Seungcheol shouted, but it didn't have any bite to it as whatever the flower was, was still in their system. "Please, kindly let go."

"It doesn't want to," Minghao cooed with a soft giggle. He looked over at Mingyu again and saw he was still red in the face. He grew curious. "Hey Mingyu, do you like Seungcheol?"

Seungcheol sputtered loudly beside him, but Mingyu remained comically quiet. His eyes were opened wide, and his breathing was coming in hard. "No," He said a little too late.

Minghao smiled and leaned back completely on the wall, caging the tail between all three of them. "Oh, cause that would make sense."

"What would?" Seungcheol asked, now surrendering to Mingyu's demon appendage.

"All the hair pulling," Minghao giggled again. 

"I don't!" Mingyu whined, knowing what his friend was getting at.

"I think...that...Mingyu," Minghao sang. "Has a crush on both of us."

He expected some sort of laughter from Seungcheol but was met with a strange silence. "What?" He asked the eldest.

"Do you?"

"No!" Mingyu lied. He was such a terrible liar.

Minghao smiled. The air around him was making him feel light and airy. Any prior anxiety was all but gone from his system—only hazy and impulsive happiness surged through his veins and lungs. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the corner of Mingyu's mouth. Seungcheol sputtered again, clearly in shock. Minghao grinned again. He turned to his right and kissed Seungcheol on the corner of his lips too.

Both of his friends were frozen.

Well, that was one way to shut them up.

"I think you should kiss too," Minghao told him.

"What?!" They hollered in unison.

"It would be nice," Minghao said. He yawned. "All three of us."

Mingyu and Seungcheol sat up and eyed each other. Minghao looked at both of them with a soft smile. "For me?" He said cutely.

Seungcheol caved first. He began to lean in, and when Mingyu saw that, his face grew impossibly redder, but he started leaning forward too.

Then the door slammed open. 

The two jumped apart and looked at Chan, standing at the doorway with Seungkwan, Soonyoung, and Seokmin behind him. 

Chan's left eye twitched again. "Are you serious!" He screeched.

Minghao didn't listen. He sat motionless between his two friends and decided to tune out whatever rant Chan was screaming at them.

"Eww Cheolie," Soonyoung muttered when Chan was screaming at the state of the walls. "Your such a perv, making out with Mingyu while Minghao watches."

"Mingyu was about to kiss me too!" Seungcheol shouted back.

"Such pervy tendencies," Seungkwan agreed, nodding with his friend.

Minghao giggled nice and loud and breathy.

"What the hell? Mingyu? Did you finally drug him?" Seungkwan asked.

"No! Vernon did!"

Chan rubbed the bridge of his nose. "What did Vernon give you?" Their teacher asked. 

"A pink and blue flower," Minghao sighed. He yawned again. This one was bigger than the last. He raised his two hands in the air and waved about Mingyu and Seungcheol's arms. "We're sleepy and also stuck together. But I think Mingyu is just cold."

"Oh my god," Chan sighed. 

"What did Vernon give them?" Seokmin asked curiously.

"It's a variation of a love potion. It's supposed to bond people together until they…"

"Until what?" Seungkwan questioned next, but he looked close to laughing. 

Chan sighed once more, "Until they kiss." Minghao's eyes opened wide. "It's called a Snow White flower. Whoever lights the flower falls asleep. Whoever else touches the flower is literally bound to them and supposed to kiss the person awake. The only reason you two aren't asleep yet is probably that Mingyu's demons powers weakened it." 

The BooSeokSoon trio was now in hysterics. They were all holding onto each other, laughing up a storm and shamelessly pointing. Mingyu and Seungcheol were flushed beside him, but Minghao just realized he was given an out for all this. He sat up as much as tired limbs would allow him, and he planted a quick kiss, one and two, to Mingyu and Seungcheol's lips.

The trio immediately stopped laughing. Chan looked on with tired eyes.

But immediately, Minghao felt life return to his body. He was about to let go of their hands but found he was still attached to both of them. 

"Oh, you two have to kiss too," Minghao said calmly.

Everyone in the room gaped at them, including Chan. 

However, Seungcheol and Mingyu didn't move. They were looking at each other wide-eyed, definitely more nervous with an audience watching.

Fine. Minghao stood up, pulling the two to their feet as well.

"I can wait," Minghao smirked at both of them. He walked out of the classroom, holding both their hands. 

Maybe, he wouldn't have to choose.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Liz 💕


End file.
